


Let Me See

by broadwaylesbian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylesbian/pseuds/broadwaylesbian
Summary: It’s nothing against you. Art is just the way I get out all the feelings I don’t let anyone know about. The whole point of it is that I don’t show anyone.





	

“So what else do you have to do for your application?” Davey was rocking side to side in the swivel chair in Jack’s room while Jack tried, and failed, to work on his college essays. 

Jack made a humming sound as he typed out a few more words before answering, “All the tax shit for scholarships and the essay, and then I have to put together my portfolio for the art programs.”

“Am I gonna get to see your portfolio?”

Jack didn’t even stop typing as he said, “No.”

“No?” Davey scoffed. “Jack, I’m your best friend. Why can’t I see your stuff?”

“Don’t get butthurt. I don’t show anyone my stuff. It’s embarrassing.” The clacking of the keyboard had stopped by then. Jack let out a deep breath. “It’s nothing against you. Art is just the way I get out all the feelings I don’t let anyone know about. The whole point of it is that I don’t show anyone.”

“How are you gonna be a famous artist if you never show anybody your stuff?”

“Davey? Drop it, please?”

Davey studied his friend, the teasing tone of his comment giving way to concern. Jack’s eyes look almost...pained. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’ll drop it.”

***

 

Sweatshirt...sweatshirt...I know it’s in here, Davey’s eyes scanned the room over and over again. He left his jacket at Jack’s the other day, and he could have sworn he left it on the bed, but with the mess of clothes covering Jack’s room, it could be anywhere. 

He was looking through the pile of unfolded laundry on the desk when he saw one of Jack’s sketchbooks was open. The entire page was covered in portraits of one person, from every angle and expression. It was Davey.

Davey picked up the sketchbook and studied the drawings. Jack was good. Really good. He had captured the nuances of Davey’s face, every wrinkle and sunspot eternalized in paper and charcoal. 

Davey turned the page and found even more drawings. Sketches of him studying, reading, laughing. Each one done with a level of detail and reverence it made Davey’s chest ache and stomach flutter. 

“Davey? Are you in there?” Jack called from the down the hall. Davey heard Jack walk into the room and didn’t even bother trying to hide what he was looking at. “Davey? What are y—oh.” 

Davey’s fingertips ghosted over the paper, tracing the lines of his face. “How many of these are there?”

Jack tugged at his hair. “It’s just—you’re always around and it’s so easy for me to draw you because you’re always reading or concentrating on something—”

“Jack,” Davey’s tone was feather-light.

“Davey, I’m sorry. It doesn’t have to mean anything. I promise.”

Davey set the sketchbook down, and took a deep breath before turning to face his friend. Jack was looking at him, begging him to say it was okay, that it didn’t mean anything. But it did mean something, it had to. 

Davey reached out and took Jack’s hand, slotting their fingers together softly. Jack was looking at the place where their hands met like it was something out of a dream. With his other hand, Davey barely pressed his palm to Jack’s neck, just below his jaw. He felt Jack’s pulse jump against his hand, and Davey knew his breathing was uneven.

When Davey looked into Jack’s eyes, he saw equal parts fear and anticipation. It has to mean something. Davey closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack sighed against his lips, and Davey pulled him closer, running his hand through Jack’s hair. 

Oh my God. I’m kissing him, I can't believe I’m kissing my best friend. Jack sucked on Davey’s bottom lip, and Davey whined at the back of his throat. And it feels so good.

Davey pulled away from Jack slightly. He rested their foreheads together and let their breaths mingle. “Is this what you meant when you said you drew things you couldn't tell anyone else?”

“Yeah,” Jack kissed him again, quickly. “I wasn’t...I didn’t know if you felt—could ever feel—the same way.”

“So every time you said you loved me, or held my hand, or leaned against me while we watched a movie…?”

“No! Well, yes, I did that because I like you, but I’m still your best friend. I love you as a best friend, and as a crush. It’s like a venn diagram I guess. Some of the feelings are the same, but then there’s the extra stuff, like this.”

Jack kissed him again, longer this time. Davey’s whole body was tingling. He understood what Jack meant. He loved Davey so much just as his best friend; it had never occurred to him that he might be in love with him, but now that the option was there, he knew he was. 

Jack moved his lips to Davey’s jaw, and Davey said, “Jack.” Jack moaned against his throat. “Jack, if I can see your sketches now, does that mean you’ll show me your portfolio?”

Jack laughed. “Yes, but right now, I really want to make out with you. I’ve been dreaming about it for three years.”

“Ooh, Jack Kelly dreams about me,” Davey teased.

“Shut up.”

Davey quirked an eyebrow, “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @lesbina-thespian-from-next-door on tumblr
> 
> Follow me @broadwaylesbian. I'm always taking requests there


End file.
